When installing a hot and cold water fixture for a bath tub or a shower the location of the tub spout and the location of the shower head are predetermined by the location of the bath tub respectively the shower stall. A hot and cold water fixture and the tub spout and/or the shower head are connected by pipes.
A valve fixture can be pre-assembled with fittings for the tub spout and/or the fitting for the shower head using conventional pipes for interconnecting the valve fixture and the fittings before the arrangement is installed. The actual location of the assembly inside the stud wall depends on the thickness of the finished wall of the stud wall in the area of the fixtures. The installation instructions of the valve fixture provide the required space between the outside of the finished wall and the valve fixture body. Subtracting Subtracting the thickness of the finished wall from the required space gives the depths at which the valve body is to be mounted inside the stud wall. The locating fixture of the present invention includes markings which reference the center of a pipe clamped by this locating fixture to the front of the locating fixture of the present invention. Markings on the front of the locating fixture allows to position the clamped pipe at a desired space between the studs adjacent to the clamped pipe. In most cases the clamped pipe is either the pipe providing water to either the shower head or the tub spout and can easily be related to the required space defined in the installation manual. However, the valve assembly can be positioned in a similar fashion using the hot or cold water supply pipes of the valve fixture as mounting reference in the locator fixture of the present invention. The location of the pipes supplying hot and cold water depend on other factors and do not necessarily line-up with the fixture.